communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Springteufel/Neue Animeserien 2015 - Teil 3
center Ich schwelge ja noch ein wenig in Connichi-Herzschmerz: So fabelhaft die Convention war, so schnell war sie auch vorbei. Hach! Aber was soll's: dafür habe ich so einige spannende Serien entdeckt, die ich euch heute mit auf die Couch in den ungemütlichen Schmuddel-Herbst geben möchte. Dabei habe ich mal wieder versucht, eine gemischte Tüte an Anime-Zuckerstückchen für jeden Geschmack zusammenzustellen: Von Sexy Dämonen, über mysteriöse Zeitreisen, ne Menge süßer Jungs, Fantasy bis Science Fiction – von allem ist was dabei. Ist auch für euch ein Gourmet-Happen darunter? Bon Appetit! Gerade bei Serien bei denen es "nur" deutsche Untertitel gibt, geizen die Publisher gerne mit deutschen Trailer. Klickt am besten auf die Links und schaut direkt in die Episoden rein für deutsches Material! left Schon seit einigen Monaten treiben die Damen aus Highschool DxD auf Pro7 Maxx ihr Unwesen. Der sexy Anime erfreut sich großer Beliebtheit und zog selbst zu spätester Abendstunde noch viele Zuschauer vor das Fernsehgerät. Demnach verwundert es sich nicht, dass die Serie mit Highschool DxD new im Nachtprogramm fortgesetzt wird. thumb|left|335 px Darum geht's: Issei Hydodo interessiert nicht sehr viel mehr, als die Vorzüge des anderen Geschlechtes zu erkunden. Doch eines Abends entwickelt sich das Date mit der verführerischen Rias Gremory ganz anders als erwartet: Sie, ihres Zeichen ein waschechter Teufel, hat Issei kurzerhand umgebracht und für die eigenen Zwecke wiederbelebt. Von nun an lebt der Schüler in der Unterwelt, lernt seine neuen teuflischen Kräfte gezielt einzusetzen und, wer hätte es anders erwartet – wird von einer Schar, meist sehr spärlich bekleideten, Dämoninnen umgarnt. Dies ist jedoch nicht immer so leicht zu handhaben, wie man es sich vielleicht vorstellt und neben komplizierter Romanzen müssen auch Dämonenschlachten geschlagen werden. Da gibt's den Anime: Ab dem 11. November auf Pro7 Maxx Auf Wikia: Highschool DxD im Animanga Wiki, Das Highschool DxD Wikia sucht noch Unterstützung! left In Japan wird das Franchise um Steins;Gate seit dem Release der Visual Novel immer größer. Es folgte schnell ein Manga und zuletzt die Anime-Adaption, welche endlich auch den Sprung über den großen Teich zu uns geschafft hat. Publisher Peppermint Anime hat sich die Stimmen der besorgten Fans zu Herzen genommen und viel Liebe zum Detail in die deutsche Synchronisation gesteckt. Wunderschönes Artwork und eine düster, melancholische Atmosphäre mit humoristischen Einlagen, machen den Anime zu einem Highlight des Jahres. thumb|left|335 px Darum geht's: 'Die Story um ''Steins;Gate siedelt sich im Nerd-Viertel Tokios Akihabara an, die perfekte Umgebung für den schrulligen Wissenschaftler Rintaro Okabe. Diesem gelingt es eines Tages, Nachrichten in die Vergangenheit zu schicken – ein Durchbruch in der Zeitreise-Forschung! Die Organisation SERN wird jedoch schnell auf Rintaro aufmerksam. Auf der Flucht vor SERN verrennt sich Rintaro in verschiedenen Zeitlinie und das Chaos wird immer größer. Menschen sterben durch die Zeitmanipulation und ein Weg zurück in die Normalität scheint unmöglich. '''Da gibt's den Anime: Ab dem 25. Oktober auf Animax und auf DVD/BluRay bei Peppermint Anime ab dem 27. November Auf Wikia: Steins;Gate im Animanga Wiki, Das Steins;Gate Wikia sucht noch Unterstützung! left Schon lange bevor auch nur die Rede von einer Anime-Adaption war, gab es auf Wikia eine leidenschaftliche Wikia-Community rund um den Manga Hetalia – Axis of Power. Was als kleiner Web-Manga startete, begeisterte so viele Fans, dass die Rufe nach Bewegtbild nicht ungehört bleiben sollte. Mit Hetalia – The World Twinkle kommen jetzt 13 Kurzepisoden auch nach Deutschland. Für Fans dieser doch eher unbekannten Serie und der niedlichen und witzigen Jungs absolut ein Grund zum Jubeln! thumb|left|335 px Darum geht's: Man sollte sich nicht von dem scheinbar drögen Thema abschrecken lassen: In Hetalia geht es um die Allierten und die Axenmächte rund um den Zeitraum des Ersten und Zweiten Weltkrieges. Die insgesamt über 40 Staaten werden, Achtung Bishonen-Fangirls und Boys, von ziemlich gut aussehenden und oft niedlichen Männern verkörpert. Diese werden humoristisch und oft sehr niedlich als Chibis und mit den klischeehaften Charaktereigenschaften ihres Herkunftslandes dargestellt. Wie sollte es anders sein: ''Deutschland'' trifft auf ''Italien'' und beide können nicht recht was miteinander anfangen, leben fortan aber in einer WG zusammen. Italien ist streitsüchtig, Deutschland pedantisch, ein Zusammenleben scheinbar unmöglich. Zwischen die streitenden Fronten tritt bald ''Japan'' und noch weitere Staaten folgen. Da gibt's den Anime:'''Im Stream auf Viewster '''Auf Wikia: Hetalia im Animanga Wiki, Das Hetalia Wikia left Die letzten beiden Jahren haben gefühlt das Fantasy-Genre wieder aufleben lassen. Mit Titeln wie Sword Art Online, Rin-ne oder auch Is it wrong to pick up girls in a dungeon? (ja, das ist der Titel), wurde das uralte Genre wieder aufgefrischt. Rokka - Die Helden der sechs Blumen schlägt ähnliche Pfade ein. Auch hier wurde die Geschichte einer Light Novel für den Manga adaptiert. Gerade erst im Juli diesen Jahres in Japan angelaufen, konnten Fans den deutschen Simulcast bei Crunchyroll streamen. Die Serie ist jetzt vollständig abrufbar. thumb|left|335 px Darum geht's: Kurz und knapp: Sechs Charaktere, auserkoren von der Göttin des Schicksals als die Helden der sechs Blumen, sollen haben fortan den Auftrag, den Dämonengott zu besiegen. So sagt es die Legende und so scheint es auch einzutreten. Doch bei Aufbruch der Gruppe stehen sieben Helden in der Gruppe und es verbreitet sich das Gefühl, als wäre einer unter ihnen tatsächlich kein Held, sondern der Dämon selber. Die Protagonisten sind wunderschön ausgearbeitet und unterschiedlich. Begonnen bei dem großschnäuzigen Adlet, der sich selber für den stärksten Mann hält, über den jungen Ritter Goldof bis hin zum selbstbewussten, quirlig-kleinen Chamo. Neben der Kernfrage, wer der Dämon sein könnte, sind es eben die zwischenmenschlichen Spannungen, die die Dynamik in der Gruppe prägen. Da gibt's den Anime: Im Stream auf Crunchyroll Auf Wikia: Rokka im Animanga Wiki left AAAaaahhhhh!!! Entschuldigung, aber die letzten Monate lehrten mich – so euphorisch reagieren die meisten Fans auf diesen Anime! Ok, ok, ganz ehrlich: ich kann es verstehen. Die Jungs von Free! sind wirklich schnuckelig, dazu wunderschön flüssig animiert und auch ein Augenschmaus (ähnlich zauberhaft wie auch Clannad aus dem selben Studio) für Otakus, welche mit halbnackten Männern nicht unbedingt was anfangen können. Ach ja, nebenbei taugt die Story, basierend auf einer Light Novel, auch was. Hier kommt sie. AAAaaahhhh!!! thumb|left|335 px Darum geht's: Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa und Rin werden durch das Ende der Grundschule voneinander getrennt. Die Jungs verbindet schon lange die Leidenschaft zu schwimmen, doch von nun an gehen sie unterschiedliche Wege, besuchen andere Schulen. In der Highschool treffen sich Haruka, Makoto und Nagisa wieder. Rin stößt erst später unerwartet in die Gruppe und fordert Haruka hitzköpfig zu einem Schwimmrennen heraus. Dabei merkt er: Haruka hat den Drang zu gewinnen komplett verloren. Rin lässt ihren alten Schwimmclub Iwatobi Swimclub wieder aufleben und macht es sich zur Aufgabe, den alten Sportsgeist in Haruka erneut zu wecken, bis dieser ihn besiegt. Da gibt's den Anime: Jetzt schon im Stream auf Crunchyroll und ab Frühjahr 2016 auf DVD und BluRay bei Peppermint Anime Auf Wikia: Free! im Animanga Wiki, Das Free! Wiki left Ok, ich gestehe: So richtig taufrisch ist diese Serie nicht mehr. Schon seit ein paar Monaten kann man Knights of Sidonia auf Netflix gucken, allerdings scheint es sich bei der Serie immer noch um einen Geheimtip zu handeln, den ich euch ganz persönlich empfehlen möchte, ich bin großer Fan! Um den Mangaka Tsutomu Nihei scharrte sich seit den frühen 200ern eine große Fangemeinde. Mit dem Werk Blame! setzte er Maßstäbe im düsteren Science-Fiction-Genre. In Knights of Sidonia findet man viele Anlehnungen an dieses Setting, bekommt aber noch tieferen Einblick in eine post-apokalyptische Welt im Weltraum. thumb|left|335 px Darum geht's: Tanikaze Nagate lebt alleine mit seinem schwachen Großvater auf engstem Raum in einem verwinkelten System von Gassen eines unterirdischen System. Als er eines Tages hungrig beim Stehlen von Reis das erste Mal auf seinem Versteck schleichen muss, findet er heraus, dass er Jahre lang in der Kanalisation eines gigantischen Raumschiffes gelebt hat. Die Sidonia ist die letzte Hoffnung der Menschheit und hat einige der Überlebenden von der zerstörten Erde in das Weltall katapultiert, hoffend, dort auf weitere Überlebende auf anderen Stationen zu treffen. Doch immer wieder greifen übermächtige Aliens, die Gauna, das Schiff Sidonia an und fordern zahlreiche Menschenopfer. Nur ausgewählte Kämpfer können diese gigantischen Kräfte mit Kampf-Mechas abwenden. Es stellt sich unerwartet heraus, dass Nagate ein besonders talentierter Kämpfer ist. Doch woher kommt sein Können? Da gibt's den Anime: Im Stream auf Netflix Auf Wikia: Knights of Sidonia im Animanga Wiki thumb|right|150 px Na, habe ich euren Geschmack getroffen? Welche Serie spricht euch besonders an und landet auf dem großen Stapel der Schande, auch genannt: die unendlichen Liste der "muss-ich-unbedingt-in-diesem-Leben-noch-sehen"-Animes? Habe ich den Herbstkracher gar übersehen? Her mit eurem Feedback in die Kommentare! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag